The present invention is related to a skate board, and more particularly to a resilient force-adjusting structure for skate board, which enables a user to easily adjust the resilience of the skate board.
FIG. 1 shows a part of a conventional skate board. The bracket body 10 is composed of an upper bracket 12 and a lower bracket 14 pivotally connected with each other. The upper bracket 12 can swing left and right relative to the lower bracket 14. The step board 16 is fixedly mounted on the top face of the upper bracket. Two wheels 18 are respectively pivotally connected to two sides of the lower bracket. A resilient mechanism is mounted in the bracket body.
The resilient mechanism includes two resilient members 20 respectively mounted on two sides of the bracket body. Each resilient member has an upper and a lower spring seats 22, 24 and a spring 25. The upper and lower spring seats 22, 24 are respectively locked on upper and lower brackets 12, 14 by screws 23 passing through through holes 15 thereof. The spring 25 is fitted between the two spring seats 22, 24. When a user treads the step board 16 and makes it inclined, the skate board can be controlled and turned. The resilient members 20 provide a restoring force for the upper bracket.
In the above arrangement, the springs 25 have constant resilient force. Therefore, when adjusting the resilient state between the upper and lower brackets, the position of the resilient members must be changed. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, each side of top face of each of the upper and lower brackets 12, 14 is formed with three through holes 15. When the resilient member 20 is locked at the outermost through hole 15a, a maximum resilient force is achieved. Reversely, when the resilient member 20 is locked at the innermost through hole 15b, a minimum resilient force is provided.
In the case that the user is not satisfied with the maximum resilient state of the resilient member, as shown in FIG. 2, a column-like rubber bar 26 can be fitted in the spring 25, whereby the upper and lower spring seats 22, 24 can compress the rubber bar 26 to enhance the resilience of the resilient member.
However, the above structure still has some shortcomings as follows:
1. When adjusting the resilient energy of the resilient members, it is necessary to detach the upper and lower spring seats 22, 24 and then lock the same at other through holes 15. Such procedure is quite troublesome and time-consuming. Also, it is inconvenient to add the rubber bar 26 into the spring.
2. There are only three positions for the resilient members to change the resilient force. In other words, the resilient force can be only adjusted stage by stage so that the variation of the resilience is limited and it is impossible to precisely adjust the resilient force.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a resilient force-adjusting structure for skate board, which enables a user to easily adjust the resilience of the skate board.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above resilient force-adjusting structure for skate board, which enables a user to micro-adjust the resilience of the skate board within a larger range.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: